Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device has been mounted in a wide variety of electronic devices. Due to having advantages such as small thickness, light weight, and low power consumption, the liquid crystal display device is expected to be utilized further in the future.
The liquid crystal display device has a problem of having image sticking on a display panel when DC driven. In general, in order to prevent the image sticking, the liquid crystal display device is driven by means of reverse polarity driving. According to the reverse polarity driving, a polarity of image data (data signal) written into each pixel constituting the display panel is reversed every frame. This causes a polarity of a voltage applied to liquid crystal in the each pixel to be reversed every frame as well, so that a polarity of an electric charge in liquid crystal is prevented from being positive more often than negative, and vice versa, while the display device operates. This allows preventing image sticking on the display panel.
On the other hand, in recent years, display devices of various kinds share a common issue of how to reduce power consumption. Pause driving has been proposed as a technique for solving the issue. A display device that carries out the pause driving does not scan a display panel in a certain number of consecutive frames following a frame in which the display device scans the display panel. In this pause period, voltages applied to pixels of the display panel in a frame immediately preceding the pause period are retained, so that what has been displayed is maintained as well. Since display in the pause period is carried out without a process of supplying a signal to the display panel, a reduction in power consumption is achieved.